I Hate You
by Drowned-in-Blood
Summary: JounouchixYami:Formerly Opposite Day Songfiction. Jou thinks that Yami doesn't really love him because of the day he told him it


**_Disclaimer:_ I do own Yu-Gi-Oh and Malchik Gay! DUH! No I don't because if I did they would both be used in an episode of Yu-Gi-Oh, THANK YOU!**

**_Pairing:_ Jou/Yami**

**_Warning:_ Get it into your thick assed skulls, June is Gayness! My guards will destroy you with their all mighty abilities!**

**_A/N:_ This song has been changed so that it fits the fiction better.**

* * *

**_I Hate You: One-Shot_**

_Handsome, tender, soft. Why do you look right through me, thinking No I can't deny my feelings growing strong?_

The April morning light reflected on Yami and Jou as they stared out the window. The white curtains glowed with the sunlight.

'He says to me all of these wonderful things, but does he mean it.' Thoughts of the pharaoh spirit filled Jou's mind. His sweet eyes stared at Yami, focusing on him. Both of them were so sincere and felt so loved when they were close.

"Koibito," Jou looked at the spirit, "What's wrong?" Crimson eyes glared back at Jou. Yami kept looking at him, never changing his focus. The blonde turned his head away as Yami used his fingers to bring Jou's face to look at him again.

"Nothing," Jou sighed as Yami's eyes stared at his deep brown eyes.

"Don't tell me lies aibou!" He shook his head and returned his eyes to the teen, never letting him look away.

"I uh-well..." he blushed, I never really wanted to ask you, but," Jou shut his mouth and his face became a rosy red again. He could not ask Yami that.

_I try to keep believing, dreaming on and every time I see you I crave more I wanna pull you closer, closer, closer, closer but you leave me feeling frozen_

"Ask away..." Yami was focused on him still. "You can tell me anything."

"When you say that you love me," He paused again, "Do you really mean it?" Yami's eyes filled with shock. He couldn't believe that his Koi would ask him such a question, questioning his love. Yami then smiled.

"When I said I loved you, I meant it," Yami pressed his lips against Jou's to prove his love, filling Jounouchi's mouth with his passion. It was so wet and warm. "I do not tell lies."

_Choking back emotion I try to keep on hoping for a way a reason for us both to come in close I long for you to hold me like your boyfriend does_

"But you said it April first," Jou looked down at his feet as he spoke. Yami lifted his face with a hand, allowing his fingers to caress his love's face.

"Why would a date make you think such a thing?" Yami gave Jou this shot of innocence.

"Well it was April Fools Day." Yami shook his head and laughed at Jounouchi's words.

"I don't follow customs like that!" Yami giggled, covering his mouth. "I am an Egyptian Pharaoh and we did not have enough time to play silly little games like playing pranks on people." Yami pulled Jou into a gentle embrace, kissing his cheek softly.

"I forgot to tell you, TODAY'S OPPOSITE DAY!" Jou fell over, as did his Yami. The pharaoh poked Jounouchi.

"What is opposite day?" Yami asked. Jou sat back up.

"It is a day where whatever we say is backwards. For example, I hate you." Jounouchi explained as Yami's eyes filled with tears.

"You hate me?" He stuck out his lower lip and Jou giggled.

"No, on opposite day it means, I love you." Jou responded. "So when I say I hate you today, it is a BAD thing."

"So when you say it is BAD that means good right?" Jou nodded at Yami's question.

"No." Jou replied as Yami hugged him.

"I HATE YOU JOUNOUCHI KATSUYA!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. Jou smiled warmly as he melted into his arms.

"I hate you more Yami." Jou started an argument between them.

"Nuh uh! I hate you more than I love MARIK!" Yami grinned as Jounouchi.

"Damn, that was bad…" Jou replied, "I hate you no matter what. Get away from me." Yami only scooted closer. "Go even further away!" Yami was then on Jou's lap. "That is bad!"

"So Awful I know." Yami giggled.

"Have an unhappy opposite day!" Jou poked him, "You don't have Battle City Duels Today."

"Nope I sure don't." Yami then began to get dressed. He grabbed his deck and his duel disk as Jounouchi did the same.

"Hello!" They said as they left the Muto home.

-Owari


End file.
